


Animal I've Become

by Cian_Morgan



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 01:26:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cian_Morgan/pseuds/Cian_Morgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i apologize for the song choice. i wrote this along time ago. back in high school.</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine. If I owned Buffy, do you think I would be writing this? I think not. Besides I would have Spike and Xander going at it like bunnies around when Xander became possessed by that hyena. AU. Let's just say Xander has a wild side that he hides.

 

Animal I Have Become

 

He prowled around. He snarled at anyone that got to close, he needed to get away from everyone here. It just felt wrong to him, tainted by something unreal. He needed to run. Fat chance of that happening with the slayer standing outside of the cage. He needed a mate that would run with him, and it was hard to find a fitting mate on the mouth of hell.

The slayer watched her friend not knowing what to do. It was Xander, but not the Xander she knew. It was the possessed Xander that had tried to rape her; she could see the darkness in him. It was simmering deep inside of him, he made her want him in spite of the attempted rape; made the slayer come out and play.

He could feel her watching him; he could smell her arousal and knew that she wouldn't be that mate that he burned for. He knew that his mates were around. He just didn't know where. _'Soon as I get out of this cage we'll find them, I promise you that my mates.'_ He went up to the cage door.

"Buffy"he smiled as she shivered at the way he said her name. "Buffy, wont you open this door? I want you, badly, I know you want me. It's just a matter of time, open the door, I won't hurt you. It's just me Xander." As Xander spoke she moved closer to the cage door. His voice captivated her. Buffy opened the door, and he spooned against her and licked her neck.

"Xander?" he smiled and laughed like the animal that possessed him.

"No, but close. I'm the part that he keeps hidden, the animal that he can't let go. Ever wonder why the demon population is dying? At least the ones that pose a threat to the slayer that he befriended? No? He lets me out to play with them. We lied about where we were to make your life easier, but you never saw Xander Harris, never saw the power. You wanted him to be the normal one. Sorry to tell you this but Xander wouldn't have survived this long unless he knew what he was doing. The parents, if I can call them that, abused Xander and you never noticed. That makes you unfit for our mate."And with that he quit circling Buffy and pushed her into the cage _._ "Sorry, Buffy. Hate to do this to you," and he walked off to find his mates.

Xander walked out of the high school and looked around before sniffing the air. He had a general idea of who his mates were; they were vampires, and masters of their line _. 'Now to find them'_ he thought as he walked off in a random direction, as if to mask his hunter side. _'Let them come to me,'_ he waited until dark before he went searching. He wore the outfit that he had hid from the others. The black leather pants that Cordeila had made him wear. And that green button down that he had gotten for Christmas last year. They were slightly too small but that was ok, he was attracting his mates to him. He applied a little eyeliner and left to head to The Bronze. He knew no one could resist the Xan man when he was like this. LA loved him; he liked to go there once a month to go clubbing.

His hair in disarray, he sauntered into The Bronze; he had vampires to attract. He noticed that Angel was in The Bronze arguing with a bleached blond that he had seen in the club before. He decided to dance after seeing them at the bar, hoping to attract their attention. He wove his way into the mix and started dancing; not noticing that Angel and the blond had stopped arguing when he started moving. As they watched him with enthusiasm, Angel turned to his childe.

" _Mine_." Spike snorted at him.

"Ours. Can't you smell it? That scent has eluded us for years." They nodded and went into the crowd, searching for Xander. They failed to find him as he had left the dance floor. He had to get a drink _._

"Hey Danny, How's the wife? Could I please get a glass of Coke?" The bartender smiled

"Xander! Nice to see you, the wife's great. She's pregnant, wants to name the babe after her hero, Alexander." He gave the blushing boy a glass of Coke. He watched the dance floor, noticing that Angel and his companion were on the dance floor _. 'Most likely looking to score a one night stand,'_ Xander felt like dancing again, so he drank the rest of his drink and headed back to the dance floor.

' _Where is he? Got me tangled looking for him'_ Angel weaved through the crowd getting a few offers from both sexes as he went. He didn't want them; he wanted his mates and only his mates. He had noticed what the boy had been wearing and boy if he were a human he'd be dead from the heart attack. Good thing that he was a vampire then.


	2. 2

Animal I’ve become  
Pairing: spike/angel/xander  
DISCLAIMER:NOT MINE. IF IT WAS YOU WOULD SEE XANDER WITH SPIKE OR ANGEL…. OOOO OR EVEN BOTH OF THEM. ANGEL WOULD HAVE A PERMENT SOUL TOO. I own nothing… except my season 6 and 7 of Buffy DVD’s/  I’m adding oz  to the beginning of season one if he is not there anyways. Also don’t own “faded” by soul decision…  AU

  
He could feel them watching him dance to the music, drawing them closer. He thought he heard a growl when he started dancing with one of the various girls in the club.

He didn’t want them but they didn’t know that. They all thought they had a chance of getting him. His hips moved fluidly and he looked up to the mike where Oz and his band was and nodded. He grinned at oz. oz was pack. Only oz knew what he wanted them to play. The band started to play “faded” The only boy band song he could stand.

Xander let the hyena out that pulsed under his skin. Sending out the pheromones that would attract his mates, he started to move his hips in a way that made it obvious what he was looking for. He was looking for his mates. They made their way to were xander danced with abandon. Both girls and guys stared at the body that made the dance floor his home.

‘when I get you all alone  
I’m gonna take off all your clothes  
Ain’t nobody gonna interrupt my game, oh no, no  
Ever since you’ve been hanging ‘round  
I’ve been trying to figure you out  
What I can say to get some play, yeah’

The lyrics fit how he felt about angel, he didn’t know who the blonde vampire was, he apparently knew angel. They plastered themselves around xander, sandwiching him between them. Xander gasped at the feeling of the two cool bodies surround him.  He put a hand on spike’s pants and grinded his hips into his making angel moan at the sight.

Angel started kissing up xander’s neck while he grinded into spikes hips. Xander leaned his neck closer to his lips as if he was asking him to bite him. ‘all in good time’ angel nipped him instead. When the dance was over angel and spike started to move him towards the door. They both wanted their mate. They glared at anyone that came to close. The only one they let close was the bartender to say goodbye.

As soon as they were outside they headed towards angels car, they were heading back to angels mansion. Xander was in spikes lap, gently kissing him. Which made spike even harder. And made it hard for angel to drive. When they got to the mansion they hurried in to it and angel led them to the bedroom.

Xander gave them both one last kiss and pushed them on the bed. He went over to the radio and put it on. He was going to dance for them before letting them mark him.  He started to sway and rock his hips as he started to un button his shirt, one button at a time. Spike and angel were rock hard and still on angels bed. They hadn’t even breathed incase they missed something. As the shirt was unbuttoned he slowly let the shirt fall to the floor. He had his back to them. He slowly bent over to untie his shoes and he shook his ass in their direction. Spike moaned as he saw the enticing bottom wiggle. Xander looked over his shoulder and grinned. As he came back up he slowly undid his belt. and moved closer to them and motioned angel to remove his belt. when that was done, he moved in front of spike and motioned for him to unzip his pants. When spike finished, xander moved slightly back from the wandering hands. Which left spike pouting for a bit until the pants came down and showed that he was going commando. Which made them both growl. He could have just anyone groping, which brought out the vampire face they tried to hide.

Xander smiled wickedly, he knew what he had done. He caressed their faces and kissed them both. “now I believe you two had plans for my cute ass. Can I please get screwed now?”

They both hurried to get out of their clothes and get back on to the bed with xander.  They ran their hands along xander’s muscles and kissed where they could reach, “xander” angel whispered. Xander was moaning. He loved their hands on him and making him feel like he belonged to them, spike sucked hard at one nipple, and got xander to arch up with the sensation coming from both angel licking and kissing different parts of his body, and spike sucking on one nipple hard then the other. He took time with both of them seeing as the moans coming form him were precious and very special to them as xander was everything that they needed in a mate.

Xander moved onto the bed and waited for his mates to jump him and make his beast submit to both of them.

Spike was on one side and angel was on the other, their hands danced around xander’s body and played a tune that they hadn’t heard in a hundred years, the sounds of passion between angel and spike.

They slowly prepared xander as one and soon he was ready. Angel slipped into his tight heat and groaned loudly at the heat that surrounded him. He felt like he was about to come just from the tightness and the heat alone. Spike during all this paused in preparing himself to watch angel push in. he grabbed angels head and pulled him into a kiss.

As angel gently pumped he kissed spike who hurried to prepare himself. As soon as he was ready, he pushed xander in and started to time himself with angels strokes. Gently until xander was pushing back to make the thrusts harder. Xander screamed in pleasure as he was stuck in the middle of them.

As all three came close, angel looked at spike and nodded they took sides of xander’s neck and as once bit down and marked xander as their own. It was enough for all three of them to explode. As they came down they laid in each others arms. Xander purred while he was pulled in there arms.

He looked up at angel. “Buffy is going to kill me.” angel smiled. “Buffy who?” spike chuckled. “he wasn’t stalking her. He was stalking your scent. It was around her so he did the screw up thing and followed her around.”

Xander nodded. He still didn’t want to see what would happen when Buffy found out. She would be killing all three of them if she could.

Xander traced his bites on his necks while thinking. Angel and spike knew that with his mated scars he would be nearly immortal. The only thing that would kill him would be if both angel and spike were to get dusted.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
100 years later..

Xander stood in front of the Scooby’s gravestones. There was only one person left of the Scooby’s other than him and that was dawn, Buffy’s younger sister. She had been mated to another vampire of angel’s line. His name was Sam. A youngish vampire that had been changed in world war 2. Dawn and him traveled the world together while xander and his boys stayed close to sunny dale.

“hello Buffy. I know you hated me for stealing angel from you and all that but I still miss you. I promise I still help the slayer and her group out when they need me. I trained the last one. Her name was colleen. You would have loved her. She was you all over again. The only thing I didn’t have to worry about was her trying to kill angel or spike because of me being claimed. Also dawn said she would be coming back to live here a lifetime, im sure she will come visit” he placed a lily on her grave and went to the next one.

“willow.. I miss you the most, I miss talking to you. I’m still around sunnydale trying to help the slayer. The last one was like Buffy but with a decent name. I know that dawn is ok. She should be in town in a few weeks. Apparently Sam needs his sire. I love you by brown eyed girl.” he put his hand up to his mouth and then pressed it to the gravestone. He placed a red rose on her grave and walked towards the last one.

“Giles. If only you could see me now. I have helped close to a hundred slayers. The last one was Buffy all over. You should have seen her. She was the closest to the slayer  as we could have gotten. She lasted ten years. I believe she is the oldest lived slayer. But I still miss all of you guys. “ he placed a moonflower on his and got up to leave.

Angel and spike stood at the cemetery’s entrance and waited for xander. He placed his hands on their arms and nodded. “we have work to do.” he followed them to the car they had bought.

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize for the song choice. i wrote this along time ago. back in high school.


End file.
